Life Is A Stage
by Legend88
Summary: Becky is the new girl at Degrassi HS and Adam has his sights set on her, but he has some steep competition for her affections.
1. At First Sight

**Title:** Life Is A Stage  
**Author:** Legend88  
**Fandom:** Degrassi: The Next Generation  
**Pairing:** Adam/Becky**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing within the Degrassi world.

**Summary: **Becky is the new girl at Degrassi HS and Adam has his sights set on her, but he has some steep competition for her affections.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's a new year at Degrassi HS and as the bell for first period rings a collective intake of breath can be felt in anticipation of the semester to follow. Dave jogs over to Adam; "Sup dude, so what do you think, is there any new talent this year?"  
"I haven't seen anyone so far, mostly just the snivelling new niners."  
"Well I signed up for inductions so I'll be on the first line of fire for any new transfers. I'll catch you later bro." Dave throws over his shoulder as he runs up the steps to Principal Simpson's office to join the rest of the Degrassi 2012 meet and greet team.

As Adam follows behind he looks down to see his shoe lace untied and so bends down to fix it only to be bumped into and knocked on his back. No longer has he gathered his position on the ground than down comes a blond mess of hair on top of him.

Down look two bashful blue eyes. _New girl_ Adam muses to himself; "I know they say you should assert your dominance on the first day and all but you didn't really have to go this far…" Adam laughs at her worried face which soon turns into a coy smile. "I'm sorry, it's my first day, I was too busy trying to find where I was going to actually _look_ where I was going." Again she flashed that divine smile at him.

Quickly realising she was still on top of him she began to stand, chastising herself for what kind of girl he must be thinking her laying on top of him. Adam stood too, offering her his hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Adam."  
"Becky, and you're a lot taller than I expected."  
"I get that a lot when I'm not lying down."  
They laugh and Becky apologises again. "Don't worry about it, I'm all in one piece" Adam says running his hands through his hair brushing the bangs out of his eyes.

"Umm, so where are you headed exactly?"  
"I was on my way to Principal… Simpsons? office."  
Adam recollects what Dave had just been saying; "For the induction, of course, I'll take you there."  
Becky looks relieved; "Thanks Adam, bumping into you wasn't so bad after all."

As they walk up to Principal Simpson's office Dave spies them through the window and shakes his head at how Adam managed to find the only hot new girl despite his efforts to get in there first. Now he'd have to deal with the hoard of headless chicken niners all week for little reward.

Becky turns to Adam at the door; "So I'll see you around?" she questions hopefully.  
"For sure, meet me at the cafeteria; we'll compare classes over lunch."  
"Until we meet again" Becky relays in mock drama. They giggle and Adam starts off to class which he is already 10 minutes late for.

"Mr Torres" scolds Ms Oh; "You are making a great start to the year, please take a seat." Adam didn't even mind being called out, his thoughts were still on the golden haired angel he had just met. He slipped into a seat beside Claire and started to recollect the morning's happenings to her. "Was she nice? What does she look like? Did you make a move on her? Are you guys going to be an item?" Claire started a barrage of questions each of which was more ludicrous than the prior.

"Wow Claire, slow down! Don't sound the wedding bells _just yet_." Claire gave a slight frown and then looked up hopefully again; "so… is she pretty?" Adam bursts out laughing at her persistence and resigns to answer her questions or be forever tormented. "She is… angelic." Adam replies thoughtfully with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Couldn't help throwing in the cheesy bump and meet =P


	2. Meet The Misfits

**Chapter 2**

Adam and Claire are cruising the cafeteria for a free seat when they spy Eli with his head stuck in a comic book at a table by the window. "Adam met a girl!" Claire gushes before they've even had a chance to sit down."  
Eli grins and looks over to Adam raising an eyebrow. "Are you as excited as she is?" he snides raising his eyebrow at Claire who in return playfully narrows her eyes at him.  
"Almost." Adam chimes breaking a smile. "She's really great, she just started at Degrassi, it's her first day and I'm going to show her around. She's meeting me here for lunch."  
"You met her today and you already have a lunch date set up, nice work my man." says Eli raising his hand for a high five.

"High fives? What are we celebrating?" queries Becky who is now standing at the end of their table.  
Adam shoots up from his seat greeting her and ushering her into the seat beside him. "Eli, Claire, this is Becky, Becky these are my friends Claire, grade 11 same as us and Eli, a year above.  
"It's very nice to meet you both." She says carefully regarding Eli's all black attire. "Adam's the first person I met when I got here."  
"Yeah, we _ran into each other_ this morning." Adds Adam causing Becky to burst into laughter.  
"..o..k…" Mutters Eli looking confused along with his girlfriend.

"So did you get all the classes you wanted?" Inquires Adam.  
"Most of them, I was a little late for History but I have English, Chemistry…"  
"Cool, me too, 5th period?"  
"Ditto!" Becky bursts, unleashing another one of her mesmerising smiles."  
"Lab partners?" Adam offers.  
"You know it!" Accepts Becky in a New York minute.  
Eli and Claire sit watching intently as the pair before them blatantly gush over each other.  
Claire leans into Eli whispering with excitement; "We are soo double dating."  
"Count me in!" Replies Eli with mock enthusiasm.

"So Becky, are you thinking of signing up for any extra curricula's?  
"Good question Claire." Becky says pointing her finger like a teacher drawing attention to a thoughtful student. "I'm really excited to start choir and Bible Club and Drama!"  
"Drama?" Enquires Eli, attention peaked; "Have you been bitten by the acting bug?"  
"No actually I enjoy things more behind the scenes, writing, production…"  
"Oh, isn't that a coinkidink." Eli puts on an awful fake smile. "At Degrassi plays are kind of _my thing_."  
"I always appreciate co-counsel." Offers Becky cheerily. Which doesn't help remove the frown which is now routed firmly on Eli's face.

"I was in last year's play, they're a lot of fun." Adam cuts in sensing the tension in the air. "Uhm, Becky why don't we eat lunch outside, it's a beautiful day."  
"I'd love to." Replies Becky; "Eli, Claire, will you join us?"  
"Good here." Scowls Eli holding up a sandwich as proof while keeping his eyes on the table.  
"Righto! See you guys around." Becky says warmly.  
"Later guys." Adam turns quickly to lead Becky outside.

"Ouch what was that for!?" Exclaims Eli feeling Claire's elbow dig into his ribs.  
"Oh you know what. She's new Eli, and Adam _really_ likes her. Can you try being a little nicer to her? She might have some great ideas for this year's play." Adds Claire supportively.  
"Ok ok but if she gets all pushy with _my_ production I can't be held accountable for my actions." Claire shakes her head at her boyfriend's melodramatics.

Adam and Becky find a quiet bench shaded by an old oak tree. "Here is perfect." States Adam ushering Becky to the seat across from him.  
Drew comes bustling up; "There you are bro, mom says she'll be here at the end of school, Dallas is gonna call for a ride when he finishes practice."  
"Good, I hate waiting around." Adam says relieved.  
"Hey, who's your friend?" Drew asks raising his eyebrows, only just now noticing the gorgeous blonde sitting across from his brother.  
"This is Becky, she's new, we were just about to eat."

"Yeah yeah yeah, my baby brother, he can really prattle on." Interrupts Drew putting his hand over Adams mouth to silence him whilst giving Becky his best bedroom eyes.  
"I'm Drew, if you ever want a tour of the seedier side of Degrassi High, give me a call. He winks at her and heads back to Owen and KC.  
She giggles and turns back to Adam. "Step brothers?"  
"How could you tell?" He laughs.


	3. Embarrassment In The Caf

**Chapter 3**

It's the end of an eventful school day when Mrs. Torres pulls up in the freshly washed minivan to collect her boys. Seeing them walking over to the van with a cute blonde in tow she quietly says to herself; "Uh oh here comes trouble."  
"Hey mum is it ok if Becky gets a ride home with us? She missed her bus and doesn't want to wait behind for her brother to finish hockey practice." Offers Adam.  
"Of course, hop in Becky there's plenty of room."  
"She's on Woodcrest Lane, over by First Baptist church." Adam informs his mother.

Drew gets into his usual seat in the back with Becky filing in beside him. Adam, after letting his hand graze the door handle on the front seat for a short time proceeds to squeeze into the back as well. This earns him a disgruntled look from Drew who was counting on this semi alone time with Becky to woo her.  
"What's gotten into you two?" Questions Audra, gazing at them confusedly through the rear view mirror.  
"Just keeping our new friend company mom." Charms Drew.

Audra turns in her seat to face the three snugly seated kids; "Hi Becky, I'm Audra, I don't think I've seen you around here before?"  
"Oh that's because my brother and I just moved here last week, from Florida."  
"Florida is such a lovely place, my husband and I took the boys there on holiday when they were just little nippers. They begged us to take them to the beach every day until Adam went on a little adventure to make friends with a jellyfish and ended up getting a nasty sting on his b…."  
"Mom!" Adam cut in; "Please don't embarrass us in front of Becky, we just met, first impressions are important." He says in his trademark sarcastic tone.  
"No please mom, go on, this is like my favourite story." Chimes Drew stifling laughter.  
"Sorry Adam" Audra amusedly pleas.

Becky giggles looking into Adams eyes tenderly as his cheeks turn pink. Drew sensing the shift in attention towards Adam begins to speak; "So Becky, your brother is on the hockey team?" Becky nods proudly. Drew continues: "They're ok and everything but football is where it's really at. You should see the stadium during game season, it's packed out. I'm QB1." He arrogantly throws out. "That's how I got these guns." Drew flexes his biceps which pop under his slim fitting t-shirt. Adam looks down regretfully at his own slender arms.

"Wow, you must train a lot." Observes Becky, genuinely impressed.  
"Yeah, every muscle but his brain." Adam sniggers.  
"Adam's just jealous cause mom wont let him start T." Adam immediately shoots Drew a pissed look. "T…..raining…training! Adam really wants to _train_ with me." Adam's face relaxes, his brother isn't the sharpest tool in the box but he has a knack for talking his way out of sticky situations.  
"Oh this is me Mrs. Torres, first house on the right." Becky instructs pointing to an interesting looking stone bungalow.

As Audra pulls over Adam opens the door and gets out to walk Becky up to her house. Quickly shutting it behind them when he sees Drew move to follow.  
"Such a gentleman." Commends Becky as they walk up the path side by side.  
"Well, one naturally falls into this role when accompanied by such a fine lady." Becky bites her bottom lip bashfully. Adam notices this and can't help but lick his lips.

They reach the front door. "I guess this is goodbye." Whispers Becky with a little disappointment in her voice.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Becky, don't forget that bogus chemistry homework…oh actually, let me give you my number, you know in case you need any help." Becky's sunshine smile beams at this offer and she hands him her cell.  
"Bye." He says smoothly slipping it back into her hand, letting their fingers touch just for a second.  
"Bye" She utters after him as he saunters down the path back to the van, jumping into the front seat this time.

"Who was that honey?" Queries Becky's dad as she walks inside.  
"Adam." Becky states dreamily.

* * *

"Hi Adam" Tristan waves under his fedora, as Adam, Dallas and Drew pass him on the steps of school the following day.

Drew chuckles, "Does that kid still have the hots for you bro?"  
"Lay off, he's a nice guy, he's still trying to figure things out."  
"If a guy ever came on to me no way would I put up with that crap, I'd lay him on his ass." States Dallas.  
"I think he'd enjoy that." Snipes Drew and they burst out laughing.  
"You are a sick, sick man Torres." Dallas asserts as he pats Drew on the shoulder.

Later that day Luke, Dallas and the other hockey guys sit around the two lunch tables they have pulled together forming an intimidating testosterone fuelled nest of sorts to discuss their tactics for the upcoming match. "We go in hard, beat them down and don't let em back up till it's time to go home with their tails between their legs." Vigorously coaches Dallas.

Tristan approaches their table in his pink and black Lady Gaga t-shirt; "You looked really impressive out there on the ice Campbell."  
"Yeah that's cause the skates _almost_ bring him up to _real boy_ height." Snorts Owen, desperately trying to divert the attention from his grave digging little brother.  
"Do I know you?" Campbell questions Tristan.  
"Sorry I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Tristan, it's nice to meet you."  
"Yeah I don't think I asked." Campbell states turning his back to Tristan and looking at his team mates for approval. They all seem amused with his response so he breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Get out of here Nancy." Quips Luke balling up his lunch bag and throwing it at Tristan's head. Tristan's face turns a bright shade of red as he calmly walks off, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing they hurt his feelings.

Becky and Adam watch the embarrassing exchange from across the cafeteria; "My brother can be so juvenile sometimes."  
"Wait, _that's _your brother?"  
"Yeah, we're twins! And while I don't agree with how he's handling… _the situation_ with that kid, Tristan isn't completely in the right either Adam, he's not living by God's plan."  
"Maybe God has bigger concerns than who we fall in love with Becky." Adam says matter of factly, crumpling up his lunch having suddenly losing his appetite.  
"Do you know that kid?" Queries Becky sensing the change in Adam's disposition.  
"Not really, we say hey in the halls, he asked me out one time."  
Becky giggles; "He sure knows how to bark up the wrong tree huh?"  
Adam can't help but laugh; "Yeah, I think they'd all sold out of Gaydar when he came along, poor guy."  
"There's that handsome smile back." Beams Becky and Adam can't help but grin even wider.


	4. Controversial Mano Y Mano

**Chapter 4**

The bell rings letting everyone out of class, and not too soon after gasps and whispering can be heard. Tristan who's Spidey sense tingle at the thought of hot new gossip quickly paces around the corner to see what's happening. As his eyes pan up to his locker his jaw drops. "Oh my God." He breathes, starting to hyperventilate.  
"What's wrong Tris?" Comforts Tori walking up to him with Maya and Zig in tow. When he doesn't speak, they follow his gaze.  
"That sucks dude, someone scrolled Faggot over your locker." Zig blankly phrases with his usual level of tact.  
"Zig, go and stand in front of Tristan's locker so people can't see that. It's going to be ok Tris, they'll wash it off when everyone's in class and by tomorrow it'll be old news." She puts on her best reassuring face.  
"You're kidding me right?" Tristan glares and then storms off out the main entrance, tears in his eyes. Tori runs after him while Maya goes to keep Zig company guarding the locker.

Principal Simpson's voice comes booming over the loudspeaker; "I will not tolerate this school being defaced and I will not stand for hate acts, whoever is responsible for this, come forward now or face the full weight of the board of education when I am forced to escalate this matter."

Campbell looks down at his feet guiltily and Dallas reprimands him; "Campbell, don't even think about ratting us out." Dallas stares down the other guys, challenging anyone else who might be a weak link in the chain, but they all seem to be in agreement with him. "Good, keep your mouths shut, we can't afford to mess this season up." He says walking off past his team mates and not so playfully body checking Campbell into a locker, making sure his point was heard. Luke puts his hand on Campbell's shoulder; "You ok man?"  
"Yeah." Campbell manages to get out as he straightens himself up again.  
"Dallas can be a harsh sometimes but he's just trying to look out for us, we're all in this together ok?"  
"It's cool Luke, I wont say anything." Campbell utters.

Eli stands at Principal Simpson's door "May I come in?"  
"Eli? I never expected something like this from you." Exclaims Principal Simpson.  
"Oh… no, I'm not here about that, well actually I am, but not to confess." Simpson looks perplexed. "I think I may have something in the way of a solution." Offers Eli.  
Simpson's brow begins to unknit; "I'm listening Mr Goldsworthy."

"I want to do Romeo and Juliet for this year's play, but I want to do it with two male leads, we'll call it Romeo and Jules. I think it will help to remove the prejudices that so many people at this school seem to have. Also it will show all the bullies out there that the students and faculty won't just lay down and take this abuse." Says Eli through ground teeth.  
"You might just be onto something Mr Goldsworthy, however I don't want you going overboard with the dramatics in this production so I am assigning one of our new students Becky Baker to be your co director."

"Is that a joke? Have you met her? Little miss perfect will be totally against it!"  
"She has shown a keen interest in our performing arts programme and her family have been most generous in their donations toward the school. It's settled, you two will put on the play together."  
"But sir…!"  
"You better get started!" Simpsons cuts him off and raises his hand to the door ushering Eli out.  
Eli muses inwardly to himself _"Well that wasn't exactly how I imagined things going."_

"Welcome gentlefolk to Mano Y Mano, I'm Adam Torres-"  
"-And I'm Dave Turner."  
"Today we will be discussing homophobia."  
"Ok Adam, you know I'm not homophobic but do you really think turning Romeo and Juliet into a gay story isn't going to be offensive for some people?"  
"Having faggot scrolled across your locker is offensive. Adapting a play for a modern audience to send a message of acceptance is not."

Principal Simpson's voice comes over the intercoms; "Adam Torres come to the Principals Office immediately!"  
"Ehh, ok guys, I'll be right back… I hope. Dave will _attempt_ to keep you entertained while I'm gone." Adam smirks at Dave then quickly exits to jog down to Simpson's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?"  
"What did I just hear you say over the school radio?"  
"Sir it was written all over a locker, kids were looking at the word _all day_."  
"That does not stop it being an offensive word and I will not allow it to be thrown around casually by anyone in any manner. Am I making myself clear Mr. Torres?"  
"Wont happen again sir."  
"Thank you now get back up there, we can't have Mano Y Mano with only one Mano, and I think Dave has somehow digressed into discussing the best coloured inks for graffiti."  
Adam smiles amusedly and rushes back to the show.

* * *

Later at casa de Torres Drew and Dallas are kicking back on the couch playing Madden NFL 13 when Drew brings up the graffiti at school; "Do you know who wrote that on the locker?"  
"Yeah, Luke did it, we thought that Tristan kid needed to be put in his place."  
"You were behind it!? How could you do that, you know what Adam's going through."  
"Dude, why is this even a problem, everyone loves Adam."  
"It hasn't always been like that Dallas, he used to get beat on for being different. Weeks after Bianca tore his shirt open people would stare at him in the halls. Just like what's happening to Tristan now. It needs to stop."

"Ok, ok, I was getting bored with him anyway."  
"Bored with who?" Says Adam jogging down the stairs.  
"Bored with your brother, he doesn't have a sense of humour. Here, take my place." He says handing Adam the controller. "I was kicking his ass anyway." Dallas smirks winking at Drew.


	5. Hiding Things

**Chapter 5:**

It's an overcast day at Degrassi HS when Drew begins the morning announcement; "Eli Goldsworthy's Adaptation of Romeo and Juliet will be casting this afternoon and every day after school this week, so get yourself over to the auditorium if you want to be the next Leonardo DiCaprio."  
The small spindly kid who was holding up the cue cards runs up to him; "Drew, why didn't you mention the girl's parts?"  
"Ah my dear unknowing friend." says Drew looking into the distance wistfully; "Where DiCaprio goes the girls will follow." He pats the guys back and heads off to first period.

"Everyone this is Becky Baker, please make her feel welcome. Take a seat Becky." Mr Gibbs instructs kindly.  
"This one's free points Dave to the seat beside him."  
"Thanks." Becky smiles back at him putting her books on the table.  
"I'm nice to meet you." Dave pauses knowing something had just gone wrong with that sentence. "Sorry, I meant to say I'm Dave and then I started to say nice to meet you." He shakes his head and she purses her lips trying her best not to laugh.  
"That's ok Dave, nice to meet you too, I'm Becky, new here from Florida."

"I actually saw you at the orientation, I was a volunteer, I like to give back like that." He informs Becky smugly.  
"Sorry, there were a lot of new faces that day, I don't remember everyone."  
"Really? Wait, this isn't my good side." He turns his face to the left. "…..Nothing?"  
"Nope." Becky responds slightly disturbed.  
"Never mind, fresh start! Florida huh? That's a long way away, what did you like murder someone and flee across the border?" He raises his eyebrows attentively.  
She was quickly beginning to see why the seat beside him was left empty.

Adam stands outside Becky's classroom impatiently waiting for the bell to release her. *Brrrrringggggg*  
"Hey Becky."  
"Hi Adam." She grins, happily surprised to see him there.  
"How was class?"  
"It was good, but there was this guy who kept trying to hit on me, _really badly_. He asked me for a band aid and then said he needed it because he hurt his knee falling for me." Becky's face cringes, reliving the moment in her mind.

"By any chance was this modern day Lothario called Dave Turner?  
"Yes! How did you know?" Becky demands excitedly.  
"He's a friend, a good guy really, he just has a bad habit of letting his foot live in his mouth. Comes out with some pretty hilarious stuff though, wait until you hear our show.  
"Oh my days! Was that him yesterday with the graffiti tips!?"  
"Yeah, that's our Dave, always taking things a step in the wrong direction."  
"That's why you're there, keep him in line. You were great by the way." She compliments, looking into his eyes."  
"Thank you." He replies, not yet able to break the lingering glance between them.

"Will you walk me to Bible Club?" Ventures Becky.  
"Wait, you aren't coming to the play auditions?"  
"No, Eli said he could handle it and I don't want to step on his fragile ego."  
"Probably for the best, I'll talk to him though."  
"Thanks Adam, this play is as important to me as it is to him, I really want us to get along, we have so much in common." Adam nods. "Have you ever thought about joining?" Asks Becky.  
"The play? I'm stage manager, you knew that."

"Oh sorry, not the play." Becky laughs. "Bible Club!"  
"Oh, no I don't think they'd let me join."  
Becky looks confused; "Why not, you're a Christian aren't you?" Adam curses himself for letting that slip before replying; "Yeah but you know, my unsavoury associations… Drew."  
"Don't be silly Adam you can't judge someone on their family and anyway it's not like Drew is the Devil incarnate!"  
Adam smirks; "It's just not my thing, I think of my relationship with God as private, I don't want to share my problems with the world."

"I respect that Adam, everyone has their own way, but just so you know, you can share them with me." They exchange a caring look and she links her arm around his as they begin walking. Just before they reach the door Adam makes up an excuse that he has to go drop something into his locker before home and makes a quick exit. Heaven forbid someone should see him walking arm in arm with none other than the preacher's daughter only to inform her of his situation.


End file.
